Flaky
by Nightmare of Dreams
Summary: This is basically just a few one shots of SplendontxFlakyxSplendid. I got requested it by a guest so I decided... why not?


**I got a request for a story for SplendidxFlaky and FlakyxSplendont. So I'll start with FlakyxSplendont for this story and another will be FlakyxSplendid. They're not my favorite pairing but I'll give it a shot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Red heads  
**

I never noticed how gorgeous Flaky looked from a distance, her beautiful crimson hair, her gorgeous brown eyes, her slim body and her petite figure. I have no idea why the guys are attracted to Giggles and Petunia and some for Lammy. Flaky is number one in my blue eyes. _I, Splendont declare to make Flaky fall in love with me in 24 hours!_

I smiled at my thought. She noticed me gazing at her and I blushed suddenly and looked away. I heard her giggle and I turn to her to see her walking over to me with tha cute shy expression of hers. I looked at her as she smiled back at me. I looked up at her and she fidgeted with her hands and I couldn't help but smile a little more at cuteness.

I looked at Flaky as she looked at me. Gosh I just wanted to pin her down and have my way with her! Sadly I couldn't. Flaky and Flippy have been dating for months now. I felt so jealous. That damn man is so is lucky! I wish I was the one who was stroking that red flaked hair, holding that small curvy waist and stroking that pure face of hers...

I want her.

I want her.

I want her!

Flaky... I could imagine her in my arms underneath me as she was calling my name and begging me not to stop... OH DEAR LORD! I could just see it now!

_**I gently set Flaky down on the bed beneath me as I grinned at her shy face. I knew she was this cute but god my pants are tight now! I looked at Flaky who was looking away. I gently smiled and placed my lips on her sensitive neck, nipping it as I gently kissed it.**_

_**Flaky squeaked and blush. "O-Oh..."**_

_**Flaky was being so cute...! I want her! I licked her gently as I travelled my hands down her naked body. She was gorgeous, her rosy pink nipples, her small little red curls and them breasts...! I pounced on her and began to make out with her. I shoved my tongue inside her mouth and began to dominate her mouth for my own.**_

_**Flaky was now moaning into the kiss as I was removing my mask and binding her wrists against the bed pole. She was panting softly as her pink nipples began to harden. I gently withdrew from the kiss and plunged my mouth onto her breasts.**_

_**I grinned as Flaky shivered and arched her back. 'So cute' I thought as I made my way down to her treasure spot and licked it gently causing her to squeak and moan. I chuckled against it, making it send little pleasure up her body.**_

_**I watched Flaky bite lip as I continued to lick her gently. Seeing her refuse to moan really turned me on. I went rougher as I heard her cry out with intense pleasure. I dug my tongue into her whole and she cried out harshly and rather loudly as she came on my tongue.**_

_**"Well this is nice~" I teased her.**_

_**Flaky continued to pant as I lapped up her juices on my tongue. She looked so sexy now, sweating, panting and blushing... all because of me...**_

I snapped out of it and realized my pants were down and my hand was on my penis. _Woah... got carried away... Maybe a quick one? _I started to rub the head of my penis making me groan at the feeling. All I could think was Flaky...

_**I felt her sit on my member as she slid down it with her wet (screw it) pussy. She moaned loudly at her walls crushing against my large penis. She was struggling at the moment so i forced myself up and pushed into her causing her to cry out.**_

_**"Splendont!" she squealed.**_

_**I smirked and made her lay down. I began to thrust into her hard at my super power speed. She cried out harder as I began to go harder. Oh gosh! Its coming...!**_

"Ugh...Flaky...!" I came as it dripped down my penis and onto my hard. If only that was Flaky... I pouted as I cleaned myself off. I pulled my pants up and ran back into my bedroom, jumping onto my bed. "Oh Flaky..." I muttered. I got up and groaned as I had to go to town get some food for me and my dick of a brother, Splendid.

Walking through the town, I hear a scream and I recognize that scream from anywhere... It was Flaky! I flew quickly to see Flaky surrounded my tiny little yellow chicks and I couldn't help but aww. I flew over and picked her up in my arms and smiled. "Hey there." I smiled at her.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this one shot! I know its not the best but I wantd it to be short and sweet haha.  
**


End file.
